1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lawnmower blades, and more particular, to a new and improved lawnmower blade having a flat blade bar provided with a slight twist or warp and fitted with pivotally or rotatably-mounted cutter discs on each end. Also mounted on each end of the blade bar are fixed blower elements which act as "grass kickers" to provide optimum expulsion of cut grass from the underside or shroud of the lawnmower during rotation of the blade. Accordingly, the rotatably or pivotally-mounted, either perforated or two-piece, cutter discs are complimented by cooperating grass blower elements which are fixed on the ends of the lawnmower blade by means of shoulder bolts to facilitate pivotal or rotatable movement of the cutter discs. These blower elements extend above the ends of the blade bar and the cutter discs to direct the cut grass outwardly and downwardly of the cutter discs, in order to better facilitate expulsion of the grass clippings from beneath the lawnmower housing or shroud. In a preferred embodiment of the invention the blower elements are provided with serrated teeth on the ends thereof to more efficiently aid in cutting the grass and the curved design of the blower elements, along with the slightly warped blade bar, directs the cut grass outwardly and downwardly out of the cutting zone in an optimum manner.